


vvvvvvv

by stolashoots



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Multi, Peachshipping, Post-Canon, Puzzleshipping, revolutionshipping, spiritshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolashoots/pseuds/stolashoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short spiritshipping fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	vvvvvvv

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my friend bus
> 
> Notes:
> 
> \- Post canon  
> \- Yami remembers his past life so I'm calling him Atem  
> \- fics will not be in order

"Hey, stop that."

Yugi looks up from the television, a documentary on birthing flashing on the screen. Though it’s certainly not something he’d normally choose to watch during his downtime, Anzu recently recommended he checked it out before bringing up the subject of children again.

"What?" He asks, raising his voice to speak over a doctor on TV.

"Your hand. Stop it," Atem says, not turning his attention away from the dish he's scrubbing with a soapy sponge. He rinses it, then adds it to the stack of clean plates and reaches for another dirty one.

Yugi scrunches up his nose, not quite understanding what his lover is referring to, until he glances down and notices his fingers against one of the metal piercings at his collar bone. He curses under his breath and snatches his hand away, squinting at his hand in distrust.

"Thanks," he mumbles, and Atem hums in response. This was the third time today he's caught himself messing with the piercing, and he only had breakfast an hour ago. It was sort of like losing a tooth, he decides, only instead of being unable to stop feeling the tooth's absence, the foreign object weighs on his mind. There's no way his ear piercings bothered him as much as this one currently is.

The couch dips beside him. "You're doing it again." Atem reaches for the remote and pokes at the pause button. The image freezes on a flattering shot of an ultrasound machine showing a fetus in utero. At its current stage, it looks more like a salamander than a human being. Atem wrinkles his nose in disgust.

Yugi forces himself to sit on his hands to keep them out of trouble, and almost immediately begins itching to touch the piercing. At this rate, if he can't keep his hands away he's going to get his new collar bone piercing infected.

"Want to play duel monsters with me? For a distraction?" Yugi asks, turning to his boyfriend. It’s worth a shot; it’ll at least keep him occupied and attentive compared to the boring and slightly grotesque documentary.

"You'll just rub it while we play." Atem predicts, shifting to face him. He takes Yugi's hands in his, eyeing the piercing. "I'd kiss it to make better, but I'd rather not take the risk.”

"Kiss my lips instead? To distract me, of course."

Atem rolls his eyes, but he can't stop his smile. "If you insist." He leans forward to capture Yugi's lips, letting go of his hands to wrap his arms around his lover's waist. Atem tugs them close, their chests flush against each other, making it impossible for Yugi to accidentally reach for his piercing again.

They kiss for minutes or hours, slow and languid, only pulling away when they hear the front door open. They share a secret smile, Yugi moving in for a final kiss before standing to greet Anzu at the door.

"Morning boys, I brought goodies," their girlfriend announces as she enters the house, nudging the door behind her close with her foot. She hands a plastic bag to Yugi when he bounces up to her and leans forward to peck his cheek. "Let me get changed before you open it; no peaking, okay?"

Yugi waits until she’s out of sight before ripping the bag away and grabbing at its contents. "Oven mitts?" He murmurs, presenting them to Atem. They're white with tiny blue eyes white dragons in flight on them. He doesn’t think they’ll last very long with Atem’s cooking habits.

Anzu returns from their bedroom a moment later, changed into more comfortable clothes, and scowls when she sees that Yugi has ruined the surprise. "Those are for you. Try them on."

After giving her a puzzled look, Yugi slips on the mitts and shows them to her, not quite understanding. "You know we already have a pair, right? Or did Atem burn those too?"

"They aren't for cooking, they're to get you to stop messing with your piercing." Anzu explains, as Atem in the background mutters, "It was an accident.”

Unsure, Yugi reached up to touch the metal, only to grimace and pull his hand away at the scratchy sensation. "It doesn't feel good," he grumbles, only to pause, his face lighting up when he realizes what that means. "...so this'll make me notice when I mess with it?" He guesses.

Anzu nods, glowing with pride for thinking up such a solution.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos/comment if you've read, it tells me I should keep this up.


End file.
